The Cheerleader
by Rumbelle1
Summary: The world of High School Story from Mia Warren's point of view. Including before she transferred.
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! The blaring sound of the alarm filled the room. "Ugh, what time is it?" I asked myself, even though the answer was obvious, I'm the one who set it. I lift my head from my pillow, turn off my alarm and check the time. 6:00 a.m. why was I so tired? Well, that didn't matter; I needed to get ready for school. I didn't want Kara on my case; the treadmill would wake me up.

I got out of bed in my tank top and yoga pants slowly walking to our work out room. When I reached the treadmill I steeped on and put it on my usual setting.

After about twenty minutes I was ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast. First I went back to my room, changed into my green orange and white cheerleading uniform and wore my hair down with my grey headband like how I usually wore it. Once I was done getting ready, including my make up (natural except for my usual red lipstick) I went downstairs ready to eat breakfast. But once I got down there I remembered that our dad wasn't up yet. Even if he was, there was no way he would have made us breakfast, he never has. I sighed. "Ok Max, you better thank me for this."

"Ok, what do we need here?" I read the recipe card that I found in one of the cabinets, these were the same ones we had for Christmas last year; I cooked. "Let's see; flower, sugar, baking powder, salt, milk, butter, and an egg." I got all of the ingredients and mixed them in a bowl according to the recipe. I put the mixture in a skillet and waited.

"Here we go." I put the pancakes on a plate just when max came downstairs.

"Mia, what are you doing up?"

"You're up too." I knew what he meant, but I couldn't resist.

"I mean when did you get up?"

"6:00, why do you care?"

"Well you didn't have to make pancakes. You could've slept in."

"Yeah, but I didn't. Come and get some." We both smiled.

While we ate our pancakes I realized that these moments between us were rarer then I wanted them to be. At school, even though we were basically in the same clique, (jocks and cheerleaders) we were… different. We were both popular but it was a different kind of popular. Max was the quarterback, everyone loved him, guys wanted to be him, girls wanted to be with him. Me on the other hand, I was popular, except with the cheerleaders. All of the other girls would bend over backwards for me, guys wanted to date me (even though I'm not interested in any of them.) But the cheerleaders, especially Kara, hated me. I tried to tell myself it was because they were jealous of me, but I knew that wasn't it. It was like how dad preferred Max over me. Max was his football star; I was the cheerleader that cheered him and the other guys on. He approved the girls that Max liked; but, well… he didn't approve of anyone that I liked, and it wasn't just because I was his little girl. But I don't want to get into that right now. I don't know the exact reason Kara and all the other cheerleaders hate me, I don't know why they sometimes act like they don't, but what I do know that they don't like me. That's ok though, because I have the approval of everyone else at school. That's all I'll ever need. Until collage, but I don't have to worry about that for two more years.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Max asked me.

"Huh?"

"To go to school, come on, I'll drive you."

"You will?"

"Don't act so surprised, I can be a good brother when I want to."

"I wish you'd want to more often." I mumbled to myself, but he still heard me.

"Don't be that way Mia."

"Ok fine, I'll get in your stupid car." I teased. "But if you abandon me…" I said, a slight edge to my voice.

"Mia, I'm not going to abandon you." He assured me, already half way out the door. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Ok, I'm coming." I laughed as I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. I didn't know why he was being so nice to me, but I wasn't going to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short drive to Hearst Max and I got out of the car. "Hey, thanks." I said to him trying to keep things short. We didn't have a lot of sibling bonding moments.

"Thanks for what?" He asked me. Sadly he was completely serious.

"For driving me to school you doofus." I joked.

"Oh right." He laughed at himself. "Oh and um… thanks for the pancakes this morning."

"No problem." I responded. It wasn't really a big deal, but I guess it wasn't like I cooked that often, especially for the two of us.

"Max. Over here." Even though I couldn't see who was calling my brother's name I knew exactly who it was. Kara Sinclair; the head cheerleader, a.k.a. the one person at Hearst who could boss me around, but only at cheerleading. Her and Max were dating and believe me it was disgusting to watch them every day. They were the "it" couple here. But if you ask me, Kara was putting in way more effort than Max was. Kara walked over to him and they shared a passionate kiss. If I didn't have a question about cheer to ask Kara than I would have left way before that happened.

"Why didn't you call me last night sweetie?"

"Sorry baby, football practice ran way longer then I thought it would. I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." They kissed again.

"Ahem." I finally said. I wanted to be able to ask Kara about practice tonight before I had to run to class.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I was wondering where we were going to have practice tonight since you weren't sure yesterday."

"Auditorium."

"Same time?"

"Duh."

"Ok, see you then."

"Whatever."

I walked up the steps to the school glad to be out of there. I was almost one hundred percent sure Max and Kara were going to have another make out session before they went to their lockers. Once I got to mine I put in my combo and as I got my things for literacy I looked at the pictures that I hung for decoration. Me and the cheerleading squad in the year book last year, my cousin Bridget and I at her house over the summer, Max and I at our vacation house when we were kids, me and Kara before she hated me; well when we were closer. She didn't really hate me, but when Max was around she acted like she did, same with the rest of the squad. But as long as Max wasn't around they would treat me great. The last picture was of me and Katherine, one of my few friends that didn't go to Hearst. She was always there for me and was the one friend that I couldn't live without.

I looked at the clock and realized I was almost late to class. "Crap." I whispered to myself. I got my binder for class and ran as fast as I could; without a teacher telling ne to slow down.

Ring! "Ugh, finally." I groaned. Even though I was exhausted from school I always had energy for cheer, it was what I loved. As I walked to the auditorium I passed a couple of other people that I recognized from classes and stuff. There was that one art nerd with the side braid; Autumn, The backup quarter back for our team who dad would never let play; Julian, and that nerd with the mohawk; Nishan. But I was really surprised when I overheard what they were talking about.

"It's not much right now, and it only has about five students, but I think it could be a really great school. I'm hoping I can get my dad to let me transfer." Wait, there was a new school?

"Do they have a football team?

"Not yet, but I'm sure she could get one together."

"Autumn, you don't just get a team together." He explained to her; half joking half serious.

"Well I don't know much about sports, I just decorate your super bowl parties."

"Are there any teachers yet?" The boy with the mohawk asked.

"Um… I think she's working on that."

"Not off to a great start is she?" Julian said chuckling.

"Well, she didn't start that long ago. But Max and Kara came over yesterday talking about how her school was going to get shut down. But she wasn't scared of them. She even insulted Kara's makeup. It was great."

"Well, maybe I can head over there with you tomorrow and talk to her." Julian said.

"I'll come when they have teachers."

"Fair enough." She joked. "Let's go find Payton and get some ice cream." The three of them walked of looking for Payton.

"There's no way they'll make it. They have to have fifteen students to stay open, and teachers for that matter." Thinking about what I had heard I went to the auditorium to practice with the rest of the squad.

"Wow, I'm beat." I told Natalie.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough today."

"At least I've got Max taking me home."

"Yeah, Derek's taking me to the movies."

"I didn't know you two were going out."

"We're not; I don't think we are anyway. It's complicated."

"Oh." I didn't really know what else to say, I didn't have much experience with dating. I'm not saying I've never dated a guy; I've just never dated a guy for long.

When I finally got out I found Kara in the car with Max.

"Um, Max, hello."

"Hey Mia, listen, since I didn't call Kara last night I'm taking her on a date now."

"After he takes me home to change." She said in a snobby tone.

"Yeah, after I take her home to change."

"How do you expect me to get home?"

"Just ask dad."

"Dad has to stay here for a meeting!"

"Then I guess you'll have to walk home sis." He said with a smirk as he drove off with Kara.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Sadly this was the Max that I was used to seeing.

"Well, I guess I better start walking. He's going to pay for this." I sighed and started walking in the direction of my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after a long walk home I stepped through the front door and slammed it behind me. "I'm going to kill him." I say under my breath.

I went up to my room and threw my math book on my bed. I spread my arms away from my sides and fall backwards into my bed aside my book. Hair falls in front of my face and I laugh slightly to myself thinking back to when I was just a few years younger; I would always get mad because I couldn't get my hair to look like Jasmine's, or any Disney princess for that matter. Disney princess's giving false hair expectations since 1938.

I sighed knowing I had to get my math homework done, as comfy as my bed was. I slowly sat up and set my feet on the ground. I stood up, grabbed my book and went down to the dining room. I sat down and opened up my math book. "Ok." I sighed. "Time to get this over with." Math was not my strong suit.

"And, done." I did better than I thought I would, even though it was pretty simple, I'm sure Max could even figure this out. Speaking of Max, I bet him and Kara would be here pretty soon. I really didn't want to be here when they got back but, what else would I do?

Suddenly Max walked through the door. "Speak of the devil." I muttered. Max walked up behind me.

"Miss me?" He teased.

"Not even a little." I responded, dead serious. I stood up and faced him, angry. "You owe me for this." He turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"And what exactly makes you think I'll do that?" He had a point.

"Nothing. But sleep with one eye open tonight." He laughed at my response. Not what I was hoping for, but probably what I should've expected.

"You're cute when you're angry Mia." He teased again and ruffled my hair on his way up stairs, holding an apple in his other hand. I don't care if he's my brother, I hated him right now.

About an hour later while I was in the living room watching T.V. dad came through the door, obviously exhausted from the meeting he was just at. "Mia, where's Max?" He asked me firmly.

"Hello to you too dad." I said loud enough so he could hear me.

"What was that?" Crap.

"Umm…I think he's upstairs." With that he headed up the stairs, obviously wanting to give Max tips for his game tomorrow. Most people would be bothered by this, and I admit, at times I was, but after a while I got used to it. If he wanted to pretend like I didn't exist, I didn't care.

I went upstairs to my room and decided to check Instagram before heading to bed. "Ok, , here we go." I looked at her newest picture and of course it was of her and Max on their date. I could barely even stomach what she wrote under the picture, I could barely stomach the picture itself. It was a selfie of her and Max in the back row of the movie theater and them kissing each other. "Ugh, gross." I whispered. I really regretted reading what she wrote.

 _Movie's gonna be great, but we may not even get to watch it; if you know what I mean ;D_

 _#backrow #MaxWarren #KaraSinclair #MaxandKara #HearstHighcutestcouple #goodlucktommorowbabe #bae_

"Ok, we're done now." I said disgusted closing my laptop immediately. "Wait, I need to check one more thing." I said, opening my laptop again. I searched and honestly wasn't that surprised to see that he didn't have a picture of him and Kara. His newest picture was him working out in a grey tank top and shorts. "Do I even want to read what he wrote?" I asked myself. Why not? I instantly regretted it.

 _Plenty for everyone ladies, don't worry, you'll see me in action tomorrow._

 _#MaxWarren #biggame #Singlefileline #HearstHigh #lovemyfans_

Fans? Oh geez. But of course, the first person to like his picture was Kara, even though he was pretty much flirting with literally anyone else who saw that picture. See what I mean? Kara put in way more effort than Max did. She deserved someone better then him, someone who actually cared about her. Max was definitely not the guy for that. But I guess if that's what Kara likes… then well, lucky her.

I closed my laptop and was going to head to sleep but I decided to do one more thing first. I went over to my desk and grabbed my diary from in my drawer. I started keeping it last year; after I started seeing my therapist about my eating disorder. It helped me sort things out. But even though I didn't go to my therapist any more I still found times when I needed to use it; like now. I sat on the edge of my bed with my diary and pencil in hand. I flipped to the next empty page and started writing.

 _I hate seeing them together. It's not just because it's one of my friends and my brother either. It's more than that. A lot more. I hate seeing them together because… I like her. I have a crush on Kara Sinclair. But I can't tell anyone. Last time I liked a girl my dad didn't approve and she ended up moving away. Even though Kara is a jerk to me sometimes, I still like her. I want her approval. I want her to like me the way I like her, even though it's super unlikely._

I couldn't write much more since my eyelids were starting to get heavy and my eyes filled with tears. I put my diary away and went to bed. I slipped under my covers and closed my eyes. I ended up having a dreamless sleep.


End file.
